mistxfandomcom-20200214-history
Angelina Fontaine
Angelina Fontaine Carter (February 15th, 1978) was born in Las Vegas Nevada to Jocelyn Fontaine and William Fontaine. She has an older brother, Daniel Fontaine, and a younger sister Andrea Penzias. Her brother is two years older than her, and her sister two years younger. Her mother was a Biochemist, and her father was a Physicist. Angelina was an extremely bright child, who studied science at a young age. She skipped 4th and 5th grade, as well as 7th and 8th. She graduated from High School at age 16, before she even got her Driver's License. She attended the University of Nevada where she got her PHD in Engineering and Astrophyscis. She was then offered a job at Area 51. Angelina worked there from 2002 - 2010. It was then that she was offered a job with a higher salary at Arcturus in Indigo Bay. It was there she met, and began dating Jack Carter. She and Jack got engaged in 2012, and eventually married later that year. Angelina quit Arcturus along with several other employees after learning of the horrible experiments Arcturus runs. She later joined Sark Industries. She and Jack would later have two children of their own -- Angelo Carter and Jacqueline Carter. =Childhood= Angelina grew up in a household full of geniuses. Her mother was a Biochemist who graduated summa cum laude from Harvard. Her father was a Physcist who was one of the top scientists in the field. Her brother graduated from high school as valedictorian a year early in 1993. And she herself graduated from high school at 16 in 1994 as valedictorian of her high school. Even her younger sister was highly intelligent, and graduated valedictorian of her class in 1998. Angelina was a big baseball fan growing up, but her brother knew nothing about it aside from statistics. =College= Angelina attended the University of Nevada where she earned a degree in engineering and astrophysics. She would often get visits from her older brother, who attended Harvard and studied Theoretical Physics. Her brother graduated a year before her, and took a job with one of the top Physics Corporations in the world. She and Xiomara Whitfield were roommates in college. =Area 51= After finishing college, Angelina was offered a job at Area 51. She managed to get top clearance. She worked in Area 51 as one of the top astrophysicists in the world. She enjoyed her work greatly. She nor her brother had much of a love life, while her younger sister married Edwin Penzias, a top pharmacologist who worked with Pfizer. Angelina liked working close to home, and often teased her brother about getting to work on real aliens. =Arcturus= In 2010, Angelina was offered a job by Arcturus by her good friend Xiomara Whitfield. It wasn't a job opportunity she could pass up, as they offered double her pay at Area 51. Upon moving to Indigo Bay, Angelina and Jack Carter did not get along at first. But they quickly found they had a lot in common -- such as baseball. The two started dating, and got to like each other. In 2011, Angelina and Jack moved in together. She got close to Jack's daughter, Fleur Carter. Angelina would often help Jack with his Arcturus cases. Her brother and Jack did not initally get along, because Jack wasn't a scientist and he felt that he wasn't good enough for his little sister. But they eventually did become friends. Her little sister on the other hand, tried to seduce Jack. =Gemini Murders= During the Gemini Murders, Jack Carter proposed to her, and she said yes. They planned their wedding for September, so that everyone could attend. During the investigation the attrocoties of Arcturus were revealed, causing Angelina to leave the company. She then was offered a job with Sark Industries, which she accepted. =Later Life= Angelina goes to work for Sark, and she and Jack eventually have two children of their own -- Angelo and Jacqueline. She doesn't want to pressure them to become scientists. =Quotes= "We wanted to wait until next spring, but that's when Fleur goes off to Harvard. We were thinking a December wedding, but my brother is going to be away from October until April. And we did want to get married before Fleur left for Harvard." Category:Characters Category:MISTX5 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Scientists